


Therapy

by violentzsz



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: Usually, they had sex.Other times, they had therapy.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Therapy

Bare feet thudded relentlessly against the floor, footsteps echoing through the hallways, ragged breathing and the distant sound of a second pair of footsteps the only sounds to accompany them. Ruben didn’t know which way to turn, where to hide, all his best hiding places in the house having been discovered and exhausted. The halls of the mansion twisted and turned, stretching on forever. He was so tired, his legs burning as he ran on the tips of his toes, trying to be as quiet as possible so that his pursuer might not hear him. 

He slipped into the darkened library and pressed his back against the wall. He was running out of options.

All he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears, and rain pelting the roof and the library window. Occasionally, there was a cold flash of lightning that lit up the room and danced with the warm light of a few candles, sat here and there on a desk and some side tables. Suddenly he was just a child again, hiding from his father who’d had a little too much to drink, and thought his son looked a little too pretty for his own good.

Ruben felt like he was going to vomit, but he held his breath as he heard the soft footsteps in the hallway grow nearer. From the corner of his eye, he watched a shadow darken the doorway. He crouched into the shadows and crawled slowly, moving to cower behind a large armchair. Peering from behind his hiding spot, he watched Sebastian, in the soft glow of the candles, pace around idly, clearly not in a hurry. 

“Ruben, sweetheart... why are you hiding from me?”

He weighed his options. If he stayed, he would be found. He didn’t know how much longer he could run, but it seemed like his only option now, and when Sebastian crept closer to the armchair, Ruben made a mad dash for the doorway. Sebastian grabbed for him and managed to snag a loose bandage, and there was an awful tearing sound as Ruben stumbled and hit the floor hard, the bandages unraveling to expose a scarred arm, half hidden under his dress shirt. Ruben took a moment to mildly curse himself for even wearing the damned things for this scene, but in a second he was on his feet again and trying to run, but the hanging bandages caught on the door and gave Sebastian enough time to grab him by the waist, hand sliding up his chest to wrap around his throat.

“Got you.”

Sebastian shoved him to the floor and he landed heavily on his side, his breathing coming in short, ragged bursts as he made a sorry attempt at crawling away, halfway into the hallway when Sebastian knelt behind him and placed a firm hand on the small of his back, halting any further movements aside from panicked thrashing. He hooked a finger into the waistband of Ruben‘s pants and pulled them down with his underwear in one movement.

Ruben couldn’t overpower Sebastian if he wanted to, but there was no need; all he had to do was say the word, and Sebastian would stop everything. He didn’t want it to stop, though. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed this more than anything.

He barely noticed he was spewing a slurry of words at the carpet, many variations of, “No, please, I’ll be good, I promise!”; others toeing the line of uncomfortable. When he started whimpering, hiding his face in his arms, crying, “Please, daddy, I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be a good boy,” Sebastian slid a hand up his back to touch his cheek, his other squeezing his hip firmly in a question: _Are you okay?_

Ruben grabbed desperately at the hand on his face, giving it a rough squeeze: _Keep going._

Sebastian shoved two fingers into him, already wet and stretched from where he’d fingered himself open earlier, and he buried his face in his arms to muffle his moans and cries.

“Slut,” Sebastian spat, a venom not directed at him bleeding from his tongue. “Already dripping wet.”

“Stop it, please—“

Sebastian didn’t stop to ask him if he was okay again, and he was thankful; he needed to be treated like filth every now and again, to relive all the pain, revive all the memories, just for a little while, just so he could sort them out. This was healthier, he told himself. This was healthier than starving himself and cutting himself open so that maybe he wouldn’t look so much like his father, maybe he wouldn’t ache so much. He knew Sebastian needed this too, needed to feel like he was in control for once, needed to feel like he was the superior in the room, the one with all the power; and Ruben needed to feel like a scared, helpless little boy again.

When he felt Sebastian’s cock shove into him, he wailed, hand flying back in a mockery of an attempt to stop the intrusion, but his hand was shoved away and held down and he was fucked into, hard.

Sebastian held him down by the back of his neck while he fucked him, and Ruben cried around his moans, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into the carpet. 

“Daddy, why—?“ He was sobbing, but at this point he had almost forgotten Sebastian was there. “Why—?”

Ruben was growling in frustration and despair, his teeth grit and bared and the bandages on his face soaked in tears. Sebastian pushed his face into the carpet a little harder, fucked him a little rougher, and Ruben moaned and sobbed and beat his hands against the floor.

On the rare occasions they indulged these parts of themselves, Ruben always savored this Sebastian; the Sebastian that wanted control, that held anger in his heart and desired to fuck and hurt, and god damn, Ruben just wanted to be hurt again. He just wanted Sebastian to hurt him. Tired of the incessant banging on the floor, Sebastian pulled his arms behind his back and held them there.

“Daddy, please, no more,” he sobbed, even as his body shook and he came, wetting his stomach and thighs and the carpet again.

He came again before Sebastian finished inside him, his pathetic begging turned into a raspy, choked, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” as he weakly banged his head against the floor. Sebastian slipped out of him and pulled him into his arms.

Sebastian brought him down softly, with gentle nuzzles to his cheek and kisses on his scarred wrists, and Ruben had his face buried in his shirt and he cried so hard, gripping onto Sebastian like his life depended on it. He felt small in Sebastian’s arms. He wasn’t sure if it was comforting or not.

They sat like that for several long minutes before Sebastian spoke.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he sobbed, soaking Sebastian’s button up with snot and tears and cum. “Thank you.”

He sat there and cried for a long time, and even when Sebastian cleaned them both up, peeled the rest of his bandages away, and put him in a warm bath, he still cried. Sebastian asked him if he’d hurt him in any way. Ruben said no, and he was being honest. He just needed to let the feelings run their course.

He sat in the bathtub with his tears and his feelings until the water ran cold, and Sebastian, who hadn’t left his side, helped him out, wrapped him in warm clothes, and took him to bed. 

He stared up at the ceiling as Sebastian held him close and kissed his neck. He leaned into the affection, tilting his head back and exposing the scarred expanses of his throat, which Sebastian lovingly mapped with his lips and tongue. He bared his neck so easily to Sebastian, like it was nothing. 

And that made him cry again. Not from pain or fear, but because he felt vulnerable and, god damn it, he hated being vulnerable. But he supposed if it was going to be with anyone, he’d want it to be Sebastian.


End file.
